1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display device, comprising a plurality of display units, each display unit consisting of a number of multiplex-operated display sections, each of which comprises a plurality of display elements which can be simultaneously but independently switched and each of which comprises a respective display driver, and a circuit arrangement for controlling the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices of this kind can be used, for example in an X-ray generator for the display of an alphanumeric text of limited length. Suitable display units are notably vacuum fluorescent displays with, for example 20 display sections each. The display sections of a display unit are operated in multiplex. Each display section consists of a matrix of usually 5.times.7 dot-shaped display elements which are arranged in the form of a matrix.